La Persona Que Mas Quiero
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: Un día normal me desperté pensando en la persona que más quiero. /Fic original de NJeager, dedicado a mi por mi cumpleaños Uwu Yo solo la hice versión Levi/


**LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _historia original de NJeager, yo solo hice la versión Levi._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un día normal, desperté pensando en la persona que mas quiero.

Mi padre me pregunto-¿Y tu porque mierda estas tan feliz?-yo le sonreí.

Nada que te importe viejo.-Kenny frunció el ceño.

No seas grosero, soy tu padre.-me regaño, mi hermano Mike se puso a su lado y palmeo su espalda.

Déjalo, esta enamorado~-Mi padre abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendido.

es cierto?-yo sonreí mas, tome mi mochila y le mande un beso en el aire.

Quizás.-respondí saliendo de mi casa rumbo al colegio.

La persona que mas quiero es mucho mas alta que yo -Aunque eso no es muy difícil- Mide 1.75, lo cual me molesta como mil demonios ¿Porque tenia que ser tan alto? Aveces quería besarle e humillantemente tenia que pararme de puntitas y todavía el se agachaba un poco. Puta vida. El sonríe todo el tiempo y a todo el mundo, lo cual me molesta. Quiero que sus sonrisas sean solo para mi, así como las mías son para el.

La persona que mas quiero tiene grandes y expresivos ojos verde azulado con algunos destellos ámbar. Ojos que me miran con la adoración con la que un músico nombra una melodía, con la que un artista mira a su musa. Ojos en los que me eh perdido en mas de una ocasión. Su piel bronceada casi besada por los rayos del sol -puto Sol, el es mio- y uno que otro lunar en su cuerpo, los cuales yo ya conocía a la perfección.

Bufe entre molesto y avergonzado por el rumbo de mis pensamientos, me subí al bus que me llevaría al colegio y mire por la ventana.

Continuo.

Es delgado, pero no por eso es un debilucho. Sus hombros anchos, su tonificada espalda, sus brazos marcados al igual que su pecho, su vientre con esos cuatro pares de abdominales y en la cadera marcada sensualmente por una "V". El echo de que se metiera a artes marciales mixtas, ayudo para hacerlo un puto adonis. -mi puto adonis, cave aclarar-.

Me fascina cuando me carga como Koala, o cuando me carga cual princesa, aunque esa ultima jamas lo admitiría en voz alta. Me gusta cuando sus ojos chocan con los míos y me susurra un "Te amo".

La persona que mas amo parece muy inofensiva, y lo es, no mata ni a una mosca. Pero en el preciso instante en que se meten conmigo, es mucho mas peligroso que yo. Su cabeza no razona y solo piensa en tirarle los dientes al estúpido -o estúpida, realmente le da igual- que me haga algo. Unos le decían "Dos caras" y no por ser hipócrita, no claro que no. Si no porque sin importar quien fuera con quien tenia que pelear, aun fuera su mejor amigo, lo podía dejar medio muerto si es que me hacían algo. Esa era la "cara" que nadie quería conocer. También es llamado "El guarda espaldas del diablo" apodo que, sinceramente, me gusta bastante.

Tiene un lenguaje igual de vulgar que el mio, pero solo lo usa con sus amigos. En ocasiones me dice cosas en Alemán, el pobre no sabe que yo se Alemán -gracias google traductor y clases online- así que puedo diferencias fácilmente de cuando me dice algo lindo o me insulta en su idiota materno. Entre las cosas lindas esta: "Mein Kleiner Engel" que significaría: "Mi pequeño ángel". Y entre los insultos esta: "Täuschen" osea: "Imbécil" ¿Lindo, no?

La persona que mas amo, es horriblemente celosa, ya que tengo bastantes seguidores. Eren cree que yo no soy celoso y es verdad. Yo no soy celoso, para nada. Y es por eso que yo, junto con Mike y Hanji, amenazamos de muerte a todas sus seguidoras -por que eran la mayoría chicas.- Repito, no soy celoso, pero si esas arpías respetan su miserable vida, que no respiren cerca de mi novio.

Aveces peleamos por culpa de su Hermanastra y Mejor Amiga -Mikasa y Petra.- me regaña por llamarlas zorras. ¡Pero eso son! Ambas están enamoradas de Eren, casi tiran baba un día que lo vieron sin camisa. Pero claro, Eren es un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada.

Y marcando el punto anterior, no soy celoso. Confió ciegamente en Eren, pero en quien no confió, es en todas esas perras que andan por el mundo mirando lo mio cuando yo no estoy cerca. Por ende, suelo marcar la piel de Eren cada que tenemos sexo -diría hacer el amor, pero la mayoría es sexo duro y desenfrenado sobre cualquier superficie.- Su cuello y pecho esta repleto de chupetones y marcas de mordidas, mientras su espalda parece arañada por un gato. Así las pirujas que se acerquen a el, sabrán que tiene dueño. Y reitero, no soy celoso, solo no me gusta que toquen lo mio.

El me dice cursilerias casi todos los jodidos días, yo no lo hago seguido, ya que amo su cara de entre sorpresa y alegría al decirle algo tan simple como; "Eres todo lo que necesito" Con esas cinco y sencillas palabras, el sonrojo ataca rápidamente su rostro, y la sonrisa que pone no tiene precio.

Baje del bus y camine hacia el colegio. Casi me da un ataque al verlo con un ramo de rosas blancas en la entrada, sonriéndome con dulzura. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, mi pulso se acelero y mi corazón quería salir corriendo por mi boca. ¿Han sentido esas mariposas en la panza? Pues yo tengo un jodido Jurassic World adentro.

La persona que mas quiero tiene esta clase de detalles conmigo aunque no sea fecha especial. Sus labios saben a chocolate y su cabello huele a fresa, una combinación que antes odiaba pero de la cual ahora soy adicto.

La persona que mas quiero ea un puto sucio de mierda, pero al estar conmigo, es mucho mas limpio que y Pato Purific juntos.

Posee una extraño fetiche con llamarme "Heichou" cosa que despertó un fetiche en mi a la hora de tener sexo, el cual consiste en yo ser un sargento que folla sin control con su subordinado. Es realmente placentero, lo juro.

La persona que mas quiero siempre se sienta tras de mi en la universidad. Nos conocemos desde los 12 años, y siempre ah estado a mi lado, incluso cuando mude a Francia con mi madre durante seis meses, no había día en que no hablara con el y eso que solo eramos amigos 100% heterosexuales.

Hoy, con 8 años de conocerlo y 5 de ser pareja -si empezamos a salir desde los 14.- sigo sin aburrirme ni un poco de el.

Eren me regala una sonrisa mas amplia cuando llego a su lado, me da el ramo y besa suavemente mi frente.

Las rosas porque?-pregunto oliendo las flores, las cuales ademas de oler a su fragancia natural, huelen al perfume que Eren usa.

Sabias que el matrimonio homosexual ya es legal en este país?-me pregunta mientras mete una mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

No, no tenia ni idea. ¿Por que me lo dices?-El se sonrojo, de repente Isabel y Jean aparecieron a un lado mio, con cartel enorme, con letras rojas que decía "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Me lleve una mano a la boca y mire a Eren, quien estaba arrodillado frente a mi extendiéndome una cajita de terciopelo azul, mostrando un anillo plateado con una joyita verde incrustada.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

Levi Rivaille, me haría el honor mas grande en el mundo si aceptara ser esposo de este pobre imbécil enamorado.-la muchedumbre nos había rodeado, gritando que dijera que si. -Si... Si, si quiero.-el pareció tardar en entender lo que dije, ya que se quedo en piedra, para después de segundos levantarse y cargarme cual princesa comenzando a dar vueltas mientras reía. Me dejo en el piso y beso mis labios con tanta dulzura que creí que moriría. Se separo de mi y se puso frente a sus amigos.

-Señores... ¡Me les caso!-ellos aplaudieron entre risas, menos Reiner, el lloraba por lo conmovedor de aquel momento. Eren regreso conmigo, tomo mi mano y deslizo el anillo por mi dedo anular, yo le sonreí y luego mire mi anillo.

-Es de plata, con una esmeralda incrustada.-me dijo Eren y yo quedo totalmente asombrado. Si solo con comprar este anillo ya era una fortuna ¿Imaginan como seria la boda? La boda del milenio seguramente. Lo abrase con fuerza y murmure en su oído un "te amo" el rió con ganas respondiendo con un "Yo mas". Y no fue hasta que la gente se fue dispersando -junto con la mayoría de nuestros amigos-, que note como Hanji había grabado todo con el móvil entre sus manos. Mikasa y Petra estaban que echaban fuego de las orejas al igual que Erwin y Farlan que -Ademas de ser mis amigos- era mis ex' novios. Nos conocimos desde el pre-escolar, y a pesar de que fui pareja de ambos -por separado claro-, ninguno en realidad pudo lograr lo que Eren. Yo no tenia ni planes de casarme, y fue por lo que ambos rompieron conmigo. Y ahora están aquí, maldiciendo haberme botado y maldiciendo a mi novio por haberme enamorado. La persona que mas quiero es ahora mi esposo. Con quien vivo felizmente en una sencilla pero hermosa y espaciosa casa.

El esta preparando la cena mientras yo atiendo estoy en el sofá, atendiendo una llamada de mi doctor. Había estado algo mal últimamente, así que me hizo unos exámenes ara ver con mas precisión que tengo. Aunque me esta diciendo que no es nada malo, al contrario.

Fuera de eso, estoy perfectamente bien. No hay nada en el mundo que me haga mas feliz... o eso pensé hasta que escuche aquellas palabras salir de la boca del doctor.

 **Levi Jeager, las pruebas dieron positivo. Usted esta embarazado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi amors NJeager me dio un fic por mi cumpleaños -que fue ayer- llamado "La persona que mas quiero" entonces un día me aburrí, no había Internet y salio esto :v

perdón darling, tenia que subirlo TnT9

para las/los que siguen "Traición" o "WhatsApp" pronto abra actualización . Y uno de ellos con un lemmon 7u7

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir :3

hasta luego~~

pd: disculpen faltas de ortografía :v sigo sin beta :c


End file.
